vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiang Tzu
|-|Galen's Champion= |-|Kibo's "Champion"= |-|Xander the Immortal= Summary Xiang Tzu is a brash and arrogant Dynast who constantly tries to show himself as the superior of the Descendant in martial skills, but loses every time. Starting out as a fairly unskilled idiot, he becomes increasingly more powerful and dangerous as time passes. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely High 8-C | High 8-C | 6-C Name: Xiang Tzu, Xander the Immortal (assumed name during his prison sentence) Origin: Shadow Fight 3 Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Human, Dynast, Herald, Martial Artist, Galen's Champion (formerly), Champion of the North (self-imposed title) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts | Same as before, along with Novice Glaive and Harpoon Usage, limited Power Nullification (Can prevent the opponent from using Shadow abilities and blocking attacks), minor Time Manipulation (Can inflict damage 2 seconds in the future which cannot be blocked), Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation | Same as before along with Weapon Mastery (Of Sais, swords, throwing daggers and staves), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict bleeding and stun), Rage Power, Absorption and Healing (Via Lifesteal), Resistance to Pain Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Large Building level (As the best student of Galen's School, he should at least be comparable to the likes of Gizmo) | Large Building level (Hasn't really improved since before) | Island level (Much stronger than before. Put up a good fight against the Descendant who had previously fought the Chief) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can dodge arrows and bullets. Can aim-dodge laser beams) | At least Subsonic+, with a Massively Hypersonic+ attack (with natural lightning) | At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Should be comparable to Gizmo) | Peak Human | At least Peak Human (Much stronger than before) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Comparable to Gizmo) | Large Building Class | Island Class (Can hurt the Descendant with physical strikes) Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from the Descendant) | Large Building level | Island level (Can take hits from the Descendant) Stamina: Average | Average | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, Extended Melee range with Glaive, dozens of metres with projectiles | Standard melee range, Extended Melee range with weapons, dozens of metres with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable | A Glaive, harpoon gun | A staff, sais, several throwing daggers and a one-handed sword Intelligence: Average | Average | Average Weaknesses: Arrogant and brash | Same as before along with poor skill with glaives. Can damage himself with poorly executed combos | Still arrogant and brash Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Horrible Glaive Skills:' Xiang Tzu is terrible at using the glaive but can still somehow deal reliable amounts of damage, seemingly on accident. *'Triple Lunge:' A sequence of 3 attacks with Glaive. Xiang Tzu actually uses an unskilled version of Triple Lunge, where he actually performs a combo of four attacks in fast sequence. He will then trip and fall to the ground after the fourth move, sending his Glaive flying in the air. The Glaive will ultimately fall and deal hit Xiang Tzu in the face. *'Rage Mode:' Xiang Tzu becomes angry upon being attacked and goes into rage mode. He also can hit himself to make himself angry. *'Triple Style Combo:' Performs a sequence of 4 attacks with One-handed Sword, Staff, and Sai. Xiang Tzu will execute this deadly combo more often while in Rage Mode. XiangTzuStance.gif XiangTzuSpecialMove.gif 7 xander angry.gif 9 xander beating up himself.gif 8 xander super2.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Glaive Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight (Verse)